Words on Cardboard
by isabelincoln
Summary: It was simple. When it came to Jade West, Beck Oliver would always be the winner, and Andre never stood a chance. / AU, Hollywood-verse, andre-centric, contains bade.


**Disclaimer**: Me? No. Dan Schneider? Yes.

**N/A**: This was originally inspired by the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. It was supposed to be a song-inspired fanfic, but as you will read, that is no longer the case with this story.

Also, I'm not all that into pop culture, like what these celebrities do with their lives, with exceptions to some of my loves. So, if any of these things just absolutely do not happen in this order in Hollywood, I apologize, but I also beg you to just roll with it. Please?

More stuff, all the mistakes are mine, and they were not beta'ed. Sorry for all the mistakes, guys!

Happy reading!

|_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_|

**Words on Cardboard, Picture in my Hand**

|_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_|

"Tori, get the cocoa! It's an emergency! I'm all wonky!"

"Andre, seriously, what are you doing here at three o'clock in the morning on a Sunday? You know I like my sleep," Tori complained lightly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Really, I am, but girl, this is important!"

"Okay, okay. Then how was your song with Jade West?"

"Horrible," Andre answered quickly. "No. No, wait. I mean, wonderful. Er- it started out horrible because she scared me, but then the song was wonderful. It's just that now the whole fiasco is horrible 'cause I'm feeling so wonky, and girl, why aren't you getting the cocoa? I asked for the cocoa!"

"Alright, calm down. I'll make you the cocoa. I mean, if I'm going to host you at three AM, you better give me a good reason why, and that includes the details, Mister Harris."

Andre Harris has been in the music business since he was sixteen years old. He was founded for his song "Song 2 You", which was an instant hit. While he rose, so did his best friend, Tori Vega. Because she was so featured in that song, as well as the other songs he showed the producers, they signed the contract together. They made it shine as the delightful duo, Harris & Vega.

But that was seven years ago, and a lot changed in that time span. For starters, Tori always dreamed to be a pop star, and Andre breathed life the most into R&B music. They were able to compromise while they were a duo, but eventually made their own separate ways. However, that didn't mean that they stopped being best friends because of this.

Anyway, the plan was that he was supposed to work with Jade West for some sort of song for his solo album. Jade West was one of the more popular musicians on the radio, being that her music was relatable to everyone older than middle school. She carried a dark, mysterious look for her image. Moreover, she had the voice of a thousand heavenly souls, with the style of a hearty classic rocker.

Their song was spectacular.

He didn't really know how this whole ordeal started. At first, he was afraid of her because she was dark, mysterious, morbid and rumored to be brutally honest and more than a little rude. And she was. She still is, if Andre could place any bets that she didn't change in the course of a few hours. When she first arrived to the studio, she screamed attention. The way she walked, the undeniable gorgeousness of her face, her body and the way her clothes hung off of it- she was the perfect package.

She demanded things of him at first, before grabbing scratch paper to snip away at with a pair of handy, dandy scissors she carried in her purse. While she cut, she brainstormed with him, she criticized, she commented, she criticized again. It was all a cycle, but it was something he could deal with, and her censure was legit and actually held meaning in him.

Then came the chorus. That was the first time Andre felt truly wonky over a girl that wasn't his best friend. That was the first time Andre honestly felt that he could happily die right then and there, and it didn't have anything to do with food or a belly rub. That moment was the very first time Andre Harris heard Jade West (read: an angel) sing.

_There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine_

_This doesn't have to end up wasting your time_

_There's things that I could say_

_But here in my way_

_I want to let you know that's it all okay._

Long story short, that chorus was the bells of love, cupid's arrow. He has a theory that it's the music man side of him that fell in love with her voice and her rhythm and tune. The problem was that the music man side of him was pretty much _all_ of him. The moment that side of him fell, there was not a lot of him left to keep his dignity.

"Oh," Tori commented, sipping away at her cocoa. "You don't want to get in the middle of _Beck&Jade_, Hollywood's favorite couple." It wasn't a question. It was a statement because she just _knew_ because she's _Tori_.

Beck Oliver was a movie star, the same age as Andre, with already a Golden Globe, an Academy Award, and a chiz load of Kids', Teens', and Peoples' Choice Awards. He was the guy every dude wanted to be and the guy all the girls wanted to be with. He was number 28 of the sexiest men of the year on People Magazine. Beck Oliver was Jade West's very real, very loving, very not-Hollywood fiancé in a very real, very loving, very not-Hollywood relationship.

"Yeah," he answered back, all signs of wonk gone; it left while he recalled his day. "You know, right after she sang, and I finished that last chord of the chorus, I asked about Beck. Seems they've been dating since high school. They've been engaged for a two and a half years. Tori, that means they came into the business engaged. The rock on her finger? It's huge. I mean, it's gorgeous, but it's huge."

He looked straight into her coffee orbs. "How could I compete with that?"

They stopped talking about Jade once the eye contact was broken. They drank cocoa and relaxed on the couch and hung out the way they used to.

|_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_|

He finds himself wondering what he would do if he just randomly saw Jade West. He doesn't want to, but he knows he would probably kiss her- just to see what she'd taste like.

|_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_|

He had her email, so he planned to send her a personalized invitation to the release party of the CD, which was just a fancy backyard party at his house. Thus, he read through the little blurb and deemed it acceptable, but then thought better of it. He had Tori look through it, only to find that it was embarrassing (_"Via the internet?_"), even though he doesn't seem to have his head on straight because he doesn't understand why.

She came to the party, but right along there with her is Beck Oliver. Andre isn't all that surprised, but he sure is feeling a little overwhelmed by how radiant they look together. The thought of Jade West looking any better than she did that one Saturday sounded like a distant joke that suddenly became a reality, and Beck, oh chiz. There was no other way to describe this guy as anything but good-looking. Put them together, all those other celebrities and hot faces looked a little more dull and a little less pretty.

He was nervous and wonky and nervously wonky, so he let his fingertips skim the inside of his pockets, in which he has the handwritten lyrics of a song he calls "365 Days (a song for Jade West)". The plan was good, simple, easy, and clean; the perfect combination for one of Tori's plans that would actually work. All he had to do was sing to Jade without her knowing that he was singing to her. He made all the proper revisions, like changing Jade to baby and singing about how he fell on a Monday, rather than a Saturday.

But then his whole plan is screwed over completely when he got onto the stage. "Hey, y'all. I'd really like to thank you guys for coming out tonight. We're going to get this party started with what's actually going to be a bonus song on the new CD," he made eye contact with Tori seated at her table eating cheese on water crackers. "This is a, um-uh, a song I wrote for," Tori's eyes widened, "Jade West."

The party didn't start with the song; the party started with those words.

There was a good five seconds of silence as everyone waited, holding their breath. On stage, Andre winced, his cheeks turned red, and his microphone squealed the feedback. The feedback started the other chains of reactions. For example, Tori dropped her plate of cheese and crackers. The few reporters that were invited were having a field day; writing in their notebooks or taking pictures or using their audio recorders about the connection between this new song and Jade West, their thoughts, Andre's reaction, Jade&Beck's reaction, Tori's reaction, and shrugger-celebrities' reaction. From the corner of his eye, he saw Beck wrap an arm around Jade's shoulder, holding on tight, giving pointed looks at anybody that even looks their way, with an exception of Andre. Beck's eyes avoided him the way a teenager's would when they their parents kissing. Unlike her fiancé, Jade glared at Andre, at the reporters, and at the others at the party.

Thus, Andre did the only thing he could think of. He told his drummer to count off the beat, and he sang.

While the song was going on, people politely made a small crowd in front of the stage, and hesitantly clapped along, unsure of what to make of the situation. Up on stage, however, Andre was wincing the whole time. What was he thinking, letting his wonk admit the song was about Jade? What could have made him so stupid to humiliate himself at his own release party in his own backyard? Why did he write a song like this? Why did he think Tori's plan would work? And just, holy cripes, _why_ did he have to fall for Jade West?

_I will try everything _

_To make you come closer to me_

_ And you better believe_

_ That it's not just a phase_

Andre winced, his back covered in sweat. He really wanted to get this song over with, so that this party could be over with.

_How can I get it through_

_ To tell you what I can't lose_

_ Oh, I'll try 365 days_

_ 365 ways to get to you._

Oh, yeah. The reporters were definitely going to have a fun with this.

|_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_|

**Andre Harris to Jade West: "I want you all to myself."** Chiz, Andre wondered if he had a subconscious death wish. He skimmed the article, and groaned as his eyes read things such as, "Harris sings, 'I want no one else,'" or "Jade seemed furious," or the sucker punch combination of, "How does Beck, Jade's fiancé, feel about this? He looked protective over what's his, that's for sure. But will Andre's confession of secret love destroy Beck&Jade as we know it?"

He was sure he was going to die via Jade West anyway.

|_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_|

They don't stay in contact after his party. In his headcanon of reality, he's pretty sure Jade blocked his email and cell phone, and Beck watched in malice as she did so. Andre kept looking through the tabloid magazines, tabloid blogs, tabloid fanzines, tabloid fansites; he tried everything to find their reaction from an outside source because he wass too afraid to ask himself. He's too afraid to have his headcanon of rejection come true.

It sounds a little bit terrible, but oh, it gets so much worse (or better. It depends on how you look at it). Only 6 weeks after the release party, Beck&Jade announced that they're finally going to get married. "It's going to be the third Saturday in May, and it's going to be a black and white wedding," they said, "Jade wants coffee cake, and it's going to be a televised event on HBO."

Andre is not invited.

He's not too surprised by this either. Maybe Beck felt threatened, and realized something along the lines of, "Maybe Harris and other guys just like him would back off a married woman. Obviously the diamond on her finger wasn't a big enough hint." Andre, like a child, thinks, you're welcome, Jade; you're finally getting married.

Then Andre began to feel wonky again, but wonk of a different kind. He felt sort of sentimental and heartbroken and felt the need grieve over this wedding. He thought about how ridiculous he's being, when he's only known her for a little more than seven months. He decided that he hates his feelings, but more than anything he just wanted to turn them off.

He picks up his pen and a piece of scratch paper and writes a song about all the things he wants Jade West to say to him.

|_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_|

To ensure that he doesn't screw this song up too, he gives the song to Tori, and the producers put "Tell Me That You Love Me (featuring Andre Harris)" on her album. The producers criticized him for singing with too much emotion for this kind of song and is he sure he doesn't want this song back? It's just that their criticism doesn't give him need to comply the way Jade's censure did.

|_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_|

Sometimes he wonders what would've happened if he met Jade West before she met Beck Oliver. Would Andre&Jade be just as successful as Beck&Jade is now? Would Andre&Jade be the 'it' couple (a term he bets Jade hates, and she hates a lot of things according to her vlog on The Slap)? Would Andre&Jade be in engaged? Would Jade love Andre the way he loves her right now- the way she loves Beck right now? He doesn't have an answer.

|_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_|

The day before the anticipated wedding, Andre found Jade West sitting in a rolling chair in his studio. She was holding a takeout cup of coffee and wearing an impatient look on her face as if Andre should've known she was going to give him a surprise visit. She still screamed attention, but seemed to have gotten more gorgeous due to some sort of glow or aura that Andre couldn't get over. Also like the first time he met her all those months ago, he was scared- just not of her, but of everything else.

"Uh, hey, Jade," he glanced around uneasily, looking everywhere except her face, swinging his arms around like it's nobody's business.

"Hello," she said shortly. She spun on the chair and suddenly a white paper bag that Andre didn't see before is offered to him. "Here. They're doughnuts." When he takes the bag hesitantly, oddly wondering if she poisoned them, she pulls out another rolling chair. "C'mere. Sit," as if he's a dog and she's the master in _his_ studio.

He allowed himself to take a peek at the doughnuts and sits down.

"Alright, you're acting weird. Gimme your hand." That just made him tense more.

He took a deep breath, and forced his hand out. "Alright, but I'm trusting you on this."

"Yeah, yeah. Big mistake," she muttered, and he can almost hear the smile on her face.

She does some sort of weird mojo on his hand, and his downstairs brain was wondering about all the other types of mojo Jade West could do with his hand. Instead, she sort of massages it and commands him to open it at random times. Then, his hand feels all tingly.

He swore he was falling deeper in love with her.

"Andre, I'm getting married tomorrow," she says abruptly, as an FYI, as if Andre didn't know. She continues, "I need you to get over me."

Andre doesn't know how he's supposed to respond to this. Should he agree? Should he be honest? Should he try to change her mind? Should he run? He settled for picking at his doughnuts.

"I-I, um-"

"Andre. It is just a phase. This is only our second conversation, and I've been with Beck since we were fourteen," she told him the facts, and all of them broke his heart.

"But, Jade!" Andre's wonk took over again, just like it did at the party. He allows it this time around. The way he sees it, he already screwed up once, and she doesn't seem to be giving him another chance. He can't screw up anymore than he already has, so why not?

"I love Beck."

"I know you do, or- or at least I'm sure you do. But like you said, you've been with him since y'all were fourteen. Other guys were never given a chance to be with you. You're so used to having Beck around as a constant. How do you know that he's really the one? How do you know that you're not mistaking this romantic kind of love for something else?"

"How-"

But Andre didn't want to talk anymore, and he really didn't want to listen. He thought of "Okay", and how the days after that, all he wanted to do was kiss Jade West. He remembered "365 Days" and how utterly _true_ that song still complies with him. So he kissed her.

Her lips were soft and taste like coffee. However, her lips were still, and he felt her determination to not kiss him back. So he muttered for her to let go. He should've known Jade West was too stubborn to listen to him. She held still in her chair while Andre tried to get a reaction out of her. When he finally realize she's had no intentions of moving he pulled away.

She stood up quickly, and made a beeline for the door. Her hand on the doorknob, she said, "You're right. I've been with Beck so long that other guys never got the chance, but he's going through the same thing with other girls too. It's because Beck belongs to me, and I belong to him. We bicker, and it's fun. We fight, and it sucks. But we always find our way back together because that's when we're the happiest."

She looked at him dead in the eye, "You wouldn't be able to compete with that."

|_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_|

He watched their wedding on HBO. He's a little disgusted, whether it is in the happiness and romance, his feeling of failure, or the fact that he's a little disgusted at those two things, Andre wasn't sure. He just knew he's a little disgusted and feeling a little sick, so he turns off the TV.

|_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_|

He went on dates because Tori told him to, but none of them really work out. He went on a date with Cat Valentine, but she was pretty much a hot five year old. It made Andre feel weird. He tried again with Alyssa Vaughn, and those turned out pretty well. They went on about three dates before Andre found out her celebrity crush was Beck Oliver, and Andre never asked for a fourth date. Andre tried another time with a blond chick from a bad reality show that Tori hates named Tara Gank, and the best part of their date, at least from Andre's perspective was the buffalo nuggets. Then, he dated Hope Quincy, his music producer's daughter. Andre hated her, and Tori told him that she's worse than that blond gank.

|_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_|

He writes another song, and this one about the hardships of moving on. It turns out to be another instant hit. It's better than "Song 2 You" and "Tell Me That You Love Me" and "Countdown". It's claimed to be his best song yet- his most creative, emotional song to date. It's just, if Andre was being honest with himself, it's not nearly as good as "Okay (featuring Jade West)" was. Jade's emotional contribution brought out emotions Andre didn't even know existed in the world, let alone inside of him.

Andre knows he won't be able to steal Jade We- _Oliver_ off her feet the way _her husband_ has. He knows in theory, moving on would have been his best bet from the start, but since he didn't do that, he settles for closure, at least for now. Andre was never the romantic chick-flick type, and he's not starting now.

He looks to his left at his best friend, Tori Vega, drinking cocoa the same shade as her skin. He sips at his cocoa and a part of him wishes he was sipping coffee instead. So prays the wonky feeling he felt for this girl, his best friend, could resume in him just like old times. It was simpler that way.

_ I want to let you know that it's all okay_.

Andre really hopes this closure thing works out. That would be simpler too.

|_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_|

Please review! Constructive criticism allowed!

I hope you have a positively wonderful day.

-Isabel


End file.
